


A new man

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: After ten years in St Mungo's Hospital For Magical Maladies and Injuries how much has Gilderoy Lockhart changed? Is he still the dim, attention seeking man he once was; or has he changed? Find out by reading this!





	A new man

Our tale starts in St Mungo's Hospital For Magical Maladies and Injuries, it has been ten years since Gilderoy Lockhart's memory was wiped and his boyfriend Trevor the Toad has slowly helped him remember who he is. Now he's finally being released from the hospital and the reporters who once admired him all those years ago are waiting to see him.

Gilderoy frowned. "It's too crowded out there, Trev. I wish I could just stay in here forever."

Trevor said, "You're just afraid of what your life outside of St Mungo's is going to be like, that's all. Remember I'm here for you, if you need me, Roy."

Gilderoy sighed. "You're right, I'm absolutely terrified because life in here is simple and I have a routine; but life out there in the real world is chaotic."

Trevor stated, "Let's face these reporters together."

Gilderoy nodded and they both opened the gate together and stepped foot outside the hospital.

Gilderoy smiled his hundred watt smile at the reporters.

Rita Skeeter approached first and asked, "How much has losing your memory changed the brave, monster fighting Gilderoy Lockhart we all knew and loved?"

Gilderoy told her, "I never was brave, not really. I just pretended to be brave to hide how much I was scared of things. All of that nonsense about me fighting monsters is utter rubbish."

Rita smiled. "Hm, that's interesting. What caused this realisation, Mr. Lockhart?"

Gilderoy grinned. "My boyfriend definitely helped me a lot, right; Trev?"

Trevor replied, "I only did what I thought was right, helping a soul in need of some company and guidance."

Rita turned to Trevor and gasped. "You're his boyfriend?!"

Gilderoy beamed, "That's right, my boyfriend is a toad. Deal with it."

He marched away from the horde of reporters with Trevor by his side.


End file.
